


It's Daydream, You Fuck

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: A Sunshine Smile and A Radiant Laugh [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Also ignore the fact that nothing seemed to change at fucking all, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Faked Death, M/M, Piano, Singing, The Good Ol' "Lie To Protect Your Loved One(s)" Trope, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy loved being with Trevor, and won't let anyone fuck that up.</p><p>Even if Jeremy has to lie about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Daydream, You Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampCounselorDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCounselorDavid/gifts).



> Shoutout to Courtney (Achievement_Hunter_Girl on AO3, Trevordooley on Tumblr) for helping me _finally_ post something other than BTD. I wrote this in about three hours, and it's 1.6k. That's unheard of for me.
> 
> Haha no promises that me posting weekly is a thing again I'm just gonna throw this over here and recede into my dark abyss.

Jeremy smiles as he listened to Trevor's playing, watching his fingers deftly press down on the keys. Trevor's softly singing along to it, Jeremy recognizing it as a song from that Disney princess movie about Rapunzel. “And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new, and it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different, now that I see you.” Trevor sings, watching the keys below him.

“All those days chasing down a dream.” Jeremy sings along.

Trevor snorts, not stopping his movements. “It's _day_ dream, you fuck.”

“Yeah, well fuck you.” Jeremy retorts, and Trevor shakes his head before humming to the tune. Jeremy moves closer to Trevor, leaning on him as he plays. Jeremy likes being next to Trevor, feeling the older man's warmth, listening to him hum the quiet tune. It's moments like these that Jeremy cherishes, just sitting next to Trevor as he plays the old grand piano in the penthouse's storage room.

Trevor looks to Jeremy, tearing his gaze away from the keys and down to his fiancé. Jeremy looks up, and Trevor bends down slightly, giving Jeremy a kiss on the nose. Jeremy smiles a smile of pure joy, because he's never been happier. Trevor turns back to his song, playing the beautiful song Jeremy could never imagine to play.

-

Jeremy's fighting off a panic attack, clutching his bleeding shoulder. Not here, not now. He fucking rebuilt his life after these fucks, and now they found Jeremy and are going to ruin his life again. This wasn't fair. Jeremy had friends, a future husband, a surprisingly stable job, he was _happy_ here. Tears well in Jeremy eyes, he knows what he has to do, and he's going to hate himself for it.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, not even bothering to go to his contacts, and he punches in the number he had long since ingrained into his brain. A part of him wishes that he didn't pick up, it would make Jeremy's part easier.

“Hey Jeremy, what's up sweetie?” Jeremy's heart sank, a feeling of unease in his stomach.

“Trevor, I'm dying.” The lie spills out easier than it should have.

“What!?” Trevor exclaims, and Jeremy has never hated himself as much as he did before this point. “Where are you-”

“Trevor, stop-”

“Jeremy, I'm not letting you die-”

“Trevor, listen to me!” Jeremy's snap silences the man on the other line. “Look, I'm too badly hurt, it won't make a difference.” Jeremy can hear a quiet noise from the other line that proves earlier Jeremy wrong. This moment deserved much more hate towards. “I love you, okay?”

“I love you too.” Trevor responds, his voice shaking. Jeremy's tears break through his defenses. “I love you so god damned much.”

“I know. I'm sorry.” Jeremy ends the call, feeling sick to his stomach. “I can't let you get hurt.” He removes his other hand from his injury and snaps his phone in half, barely able to due to the blood making his grip slippery. He looks to his subdued attacker, bruises on their neck from when Jeremy choked them out. The dark ink of the tattoo that branded the gang Jeremy was in poked out from below his shirt collar. Jeremy has that tattoo on his chest, and because of it, Jeremy was adamant about not taking off his shirt.

“Alright world, do your worse.” Jeremy says, picking up the limp person and throwing them over his shoulder. “Because I sure as hell just did mine.” He looks around before carrying him away from sight.

-

Three years, eight months, two weeks, and six days. That's how long it took. That’s how long it took to take down a gang thirsty for his blood. That's how long it took to destroy nearly a hundred people who were told it's either Jeremy's life or theirs. That's how long he moved from state to state in search of the people trying to ruin his life. That's how long he held a pained, empty feeling wherever he went. That's how long since he had seen the crew. That's how long ago he lied to Trevor.

He wished he could call Trevor, or just anyone in the crew, to tell then he was okay, but if he did and the gang found out, they would be dead within an hour. He couldn't take the chance.

It was with an ecstatic feeling that he was able to return to the hellhole of a city. No one should ever be happy to return to Los Santos, but here he was. He forced down feelings of fear that popped up, from if the crew would even be here to if Trevor was still alive. He pulled up all of the archived news articles from the past three years on the crew, and there was no death reported, and the most recent article was a heist from a week ago. Trevor's name was in a single article, for a heist that they clearly stretched thin to achieve any sort of gain. It was nearly a year ago.

It was bordering one am when he finally sets foot in the building. Jeremy was unsurprised to see that the locks had changed when he reached the front door, but it didn't matter, he could break into this place in less than a minute, and did. They always had great security, but not good enough to keep Jeremy out.

Jeremy was surprised to be greeted with a silent penthouse, the multiple missing pairs of shoes from the shoe shelf indicated that people were out, and he wouldn't be surprised if Geoff, Gavin, and Michael were getting drunk off their asses while Jack and Ryan made sure they didn't die. Hopefully that's what they were doing, at least. Jeremy doesn't dwell on it, immediately heading for his and Trevor's room, well, just Trevor's room now. He walks quietly down the hall, passing cracked open doors, firmly closed shut and most likely locked doors, and Gavin's door, off it's hinges and leaning against the hall wall. Jeremy is so confused, he has to stop and look at it for a solid minute. He shakes his head and opens his old door across from Gavin's, peering inside.

Empty.

Because why would anything ever be easy in Jeremy's life.

Jeremy sighs. Where would Trevor be? Was he out? God, why did his life have to suck so much?

Curious hits him out of nowhere, and before he's thinking, he's in the room, looking around the familiar place. For the most part, everything was the same, but the more he looked, the more he noticed the differences. He saw all the framed pictures were in different frames, some shitty $6 souvenirs were missing from their place on the dresser, and there was random splotches of lighter colored paint on the wall. Jeremy's chest hurts, and he doesn't know if it's from nostalgia or the thought of what Trevor did to provoke such changes.

The room looks like it has been in use fairly recently, if a cutout news article from last month has to do with anything, so that puts Jeremy at ease. He skims the article, looking for a reason for why Trevor would have it, and it's from a robbery Jeremy committed to get some cash (the dead don't make withdrawals). It never mentioned Jeremy specifically, but Trevor must of gotten hopeful at the fact that no alarms were tripped and it wasn't exactly a shitty security system. Trevor was actually right to be hopeful. His eyes drift elsewhere, and Jeremy smiles slightly when he sees a photo on the wall, it was one Trevor ambushed Jeremy into a kiss to get. Jeremy always teased that he hated the photo, and Trevor always told him to shut up in response.

Jeremy soon becomes sick of this room. He spent three years living in these memories, time to find his fucking fiancé. He deftly leaves the room, searching for him in a slightly frenzied haze. He ceases when he looks in the laundry room, hearing something down the hall that he hasn't heard in years.

Someone's playing the piano.

Jeremy rushes to the storage room, the door ajar slightly. He pushes it open and sees Trevor, playing that god damned grand piano. Trevor doesn't notice Jeremy, despite him facing Jeremy. He's looking down at the keys, focusing on what he's playing. “All those days watching from the windows,” Trevor sings quietly. “All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing. Just how blind I've been, now I'm here blinking in the starlight, now I'm here suddenly I see, standing here it's all so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be” Jeremy listens quietly from the doorway, his heart fluttering for the first time in three years.

“And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new, and it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different, now that I see you.”

“All those days chasing down a dream.” Jeremy interrupts Trevor at the next line, and Trevor hits the keys horrifically and his head shoots up to look at Jeremy. His expression is an unreadable mess between multiple emotions, and he just stares at Jeremy, trying to find something to do or say.

He settles on saying a weak “It's _day_ dream, you fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD GO KUDOS AND COMMENT AND SHIT AND THEN READ [THIS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6733174) BECAUSE [GEOFFSEIGHTGREATESTMISTAKES](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes) WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME AND MADE A PART TWO TO THIS.
> 
> I have the medias of which you social on, follow for "updates" (only my Twitter has updates on fan fiction).
> 
>  **Tumblr** _(fighting vegans and screaming, occasional headcanon)_ \- yeloodymerej  
>  **Twitter** _(fanfic updates and post alerts)_ \- @prblmticblndr  
>  **Instagram** _(daily aesthetics and occasional music)_ \- the_problematic_blender


End file.
